


Into the Dark

by supernutjapan



Series: The Boy in the Mirror [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Sexual Tension, Underage Sex, Wincest Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernutjapan/pseuds/supernutjapan
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are picked up by a travelling circus while they are very young. The circus is a very dangerous place for two young boys and Dean must give up a part of himself in order to protect his brother.No time lapse from Fun House - Distortions: Sam tries to deal with all the new knowledge he has while Dean undergoes the  ultimate payback by the Master.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Sam and Dean Winchester. They belong solely to the creators of the TV show Supernatural.
> 
> My love to siennavie who created the artwork that inspired the story (http://siennavie.livejournal.com/35547.html ) and created the beautiful banner and dividers, and [JJ1564](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564) for her kind beta and encouragement. Thank you. All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> My love also to all you who are reading this series. Thank you for your kudos and comments. They mean a lot!
> 
> This story - it's going to get worse before it gets better but, it will get better. Sam will save Dean and they will be closer than they ever were before ;) I really hope you enjoy the ride!

“You want anything to drink? I have a pepsi, a beer, or some complimentary liquors if you want something stronger…,” Ruby said as she made a beeline for the fridge. Sam moved further into the motel room, dodging Ruby’s rear, which swayed lazily as she poked her head in the tiny motel fridge. 

“Something stronger, PLEASE,” Sam groaned, flopping down on one of the dining chairs. He rested his elbows on his knees, leaned his head over and dragged his fingers through his hair. Too much had happened in one day - his search for Dean leading to almost being raped and finding out the big secret that there were such things as monsters. But under it all was the shock and jealousy of seeing Dean being fucked by the Circus Master, then the false hope in the form of a shapeshifter that had kissed and cajoled him, then finally doused him with a bucket of cold water - well, more like a knife to his neck. 

To top it all, Dean had chosen to go to the Circus Master despite Sam begging him not to, and was probably being fucked as he sat there. Sam’s heart hurt so much he could hardly breath. 

Sam raised his head to the clunking of a small bottle of whiskey and a glass of ice on the table next to him. He reached for the bottle to pour a dollop into his glass as he heard the pop and fizz of Ruby’s can opening on the other side of the table.

Sam swallowed a mouthful of whiskey and his eyes watered as he struggled to keep from coughing out loud. Somehow he managed by clearing his throat behind his fist. Boy did it taste awful, but it seemed to burn away some of the pain he was feeling at the moment. 

Ruby took a long draft of her beer and sighed contentedly. “So, spill.” 

He took another small sip before opening his mouth.

“I don’t even know where to start. Everything was a lie. All the extra hours I thought Dean was working, he was really having sex with the Circus Master and ganking monsters with Grange behind my back. All these years I thought I meant something to him, that he cared for me... I almost got raped and killed because of his lies.”

“Was it a shapeshifter?”

“How do you…?!”

“I’ve done a little hunting myself.” Ruby shrugged matter-of-factly. 

“You’ve done a little… ?!“ What is it with everyone knowing about monsters except for me?” Sam exclaimed, waving a long arm dramatically before slapping it down on his knee.

“Hunters don’t go around telling everyone else that monsters exist. We’d either be put away in a mental institution before we could be believed, or create a mass panic, which wouldn’t help matters at all.” 

“Grange told Dean…” Sam mumbled looking down at his hands. 

“Because he had no other choice, very likely.” Ruby said matter-of-factly. “So, let me get this straight ... a shapeshifter shifted into your brother’s form and _seduced_ you.”

“Yeah.”

“And you couldn’t tell the difference? What, you have some sick incest fantasies or something? ” Ruby’s eyes widened. “You do… You have the hots for your own brother don’t you!” she chuckled.

Sam slammed his hands on the table and jumped out of his seat. “Stop it! It’s not like that!” he choked out, feeling his face heat up.

Ruby looked up at him in amusement then stood up slowly, swaying like an uncurling rattlesnake, pressed her hands against the table and leaned toward him, her cleavage staring him in the face invitingly. “Isn’t it? Alright, then, show me that you don’t have the hots for your own brother. Why do you think I invited you here? Not to listen to some pathetic whining. I really thought you were a bit more mature than that.” 

In a second he was in front of her, pushing her to the wall angrily. The room was silent except for Sam’s heavy breathing, and a hitch in Ruby’s, as Sam leaned in toward her half open lips, hesitated an instant, then slammed his lips onto hers and wildly swept his tongue through her firm mouth as he remembered Dean doing to him just hours before, desperately seeking, longing for something that would fill the hole in his chest. 

Ruby wound her arm around Sam’s neck and grabbed his hair as she leaned into him and kissed him back, holding him with her hot mouth, tempting him with her own tongue. Grinning mischievously up at him, she grabbed the bottom of Sam’s shirt on both sides to pull it off of his head, worked his button and unzipped his jeans. Then she was down between his legs, now filling her mouth with his young dick. As she engulfed him, his mind was full of the vivid memory of Dean’s ...shifter Dean’s… earlier assault. 

He jerked back to avoid coming right there and then, quickly pulled Ruby up and started undressing her, pulling off her shirt and slipping off her jeans, then clumsily grabbed her firm breasts with both hands as he ground her against the wall, his dick pressed hard against her. 

“The bed,” Ruby panted as she took his hand and led him toward the single bed in the room. Letting him go at the foot of the bed, she sat down and leaned back on her elbows as she looked him in the eye and bit her lip. She slowly brought her fingers to her mouth and took her time, licking them seductively, then opened her legs and showed him where she wanted it. “Come on, Sam.” She breathed.

Sam kept his eyes on hers as he slowly bent down to the bed and crawled toward her. His dick was still burning with the need for the release he had been denied only a few hours before, and was already fully hard and erect, bouncing around as he crawled. 

Hesitantly, he held his eager dick and shuddered as he dragged the tip through her wet lips. He vaguely heard Ruby whine softly. Gliding lightly over the dark depths, he hesitated again before pushing inside. Feeling the tight, wet warmth around his pulsing dick, he lost the tenuous grip he had had on his sanity. Sobbing, he jerked back and plunged deep inside again, then surrendered completely to the single need, rocking back and forth desperately as the tension built up inside him, until finally he shouted out in the release that sent shock waves up to his eyeballs and down to his toes. Finally he stilled, hearing the echo of his voice - the name he had shouted as he had come. 

Suddenly the haze lifted and Sam’s mind was clear like he had just woken from a dream. He closed his eyes tightly and cursed under his breath, then silently dragged his now limp dick free and hastily exited toward the shower, avoiding Ruby’s eyes.

As he let the hot water hit his burning face and cascade down to his feet, Sam raised his fist to hit the shower wall in frustration.

When Ruby had suggested he come to her room, Sam had already suspected Ruby wanted a bit more than to listen to Sam’s story. He’d noticed her looks at his practice, and her moves as they talked. She was definitely coming on to him. For some reason she was interested in him, even though he was younger than her, and had no experience at all. And man, did he need to get laid after all that happened today. But the whole time, all he could think of were Shifter Dean’s firm, demanding lips and tongue, that had invaded his mouth and made him weak to the knees, and his smooth, beautiful dick covered in golden brown curls that had filled his mouth with it’s hard length, just hours before. It had been all wrong; and yet, as Ruby had said, Sam had wanted it. He still wanted it. If not from Dean himself, then he’d take the Shifter. He was angry at Dean for breaking that bubble. For ruining it all. Even though, deep down, he knew that Dean had saved him, that Shifter Dean would have most probably killed him afterwards. 

The metal rings protested noisily as the curtain suddenly opened and Ruby stepped in. Sam blushed and stumbled back from the shower. 

“If you’re feeling bad, don’t.” Ruby said as she stepped into the water and turned toward him, her eyes closed as she let the water stream down her hair and face. “I was totally using you too.” 

Sam stood with his mouth open for a few seconds before mumbling, “A… alright…” and hastily stepping out of the shower. He dried himself in silence as he listened to Ruby washing .

Ruby came out drying her hair with the towel as Sam was zipping up his pants.

“You know, if you care for your bro that much, you need to do something about what’s going on with the Circus Master. You’re the only one who can help him.”

Sam’s face felt hot again as he took a deep swallow of his whiskey. “Help, shmelp. He’s doing just fine. He’s with him again, just left as soon as the messenger came for him, even when I begged him to stay. Probably getting fucked senseless right as we speak.”

Ruby sighed in exasperation. “Sam, you are a dunce! How could you not figure out what is going on?!” A few big steps and she was right in front of him, her hair still wet and flapping in the movement.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, puzzled and suddenly drained of anger. 

“Dean is Nigal’s _slave_ , Sam! In every. sense. of the word,” Ruby punctuated the words with her finger on his chest as she held his eyes. “Ever since you both joined the circus when you were just kids. From what I’ve heard, Nigal has a thing for young boys, and not just as a sex toy. He’s the Master of Torture. Everyone else at the circus has known for ages. It’s about time you woke up and really looked around you. ”

“What…?!” Sam barely choked out as he turned away, feeling faint as the blood drained from his face.

“I’m surprised Dean has lasted this long. Nigal must be keeping him alive for some reason.”

“The shifter was telling the truth…” Sam stumbled to the chair.

“Did he tell you that? Well, Shifters can access their victim’s thoughts you know. What else did he tell you?”

“Only that he did it all to protect me from the same. But Dean said what the shifter said was all lies!” 

“Maybe because he was trying to protect you, again?”

“Why...why has no one done anything when they’ve known all along?”

“Mostly because they are dicks and scared of losing their livelihoods. Some are using the situation to their advantage, I’m sure. And some others also know that he is a big ass Demon and no one can defeat him except the One.”

“What?! There are Demons too? That’s crazy!” Sam’s voice broke.

“The world is a crazy place, Sam. You’re welcome.”

“Alright then, what do you mean by ‘the One’?” Sam asked, making quotation marks in the air.

“Well...I believe that’s you. All the signs point to it.”

Sam’s eyes widened as he pointed to himself. “Me?! That is just …” He laughed and shook his head in disbelief, then crossed his arms and looked at Ruby. “And if I _am_? How can I defeat him?” he challenged.

“You can’t.”

Sam pointed at Ruby accusingly, “But you just said…”

Ruby cut him off with the wave of her hand. “Not now anyway. You need to learn how to use your powers.”

“What powers? I don’t _have_ any powers!” he protested angrily. 

“Well, we can talk about that later. Sam, you can’t do anything now and the more you stay, the more Dean suffers because he feels he has to protect you from Nigal. And Nigal seems to be keeping him alive for now. Why don’t you come with me? We can spend some time hunting together and I will teach you all you need to know. Then you can come back and save Dean.”

Sam turned his back on Ruby and tried to think. It was all crazy. Ruby was crazy. All this talk of demons and powers was too much for him to wrap his mind around. He might have taken her up on her offer to leave if he had not heard about what the Master was doing to Dean, but if what Ruby said was true, he had to do something. He couldn’t just leave Dean to that monster. 

He shook his head and turned around. “I can’t.” He said simply. “I can’t leave him, Ruby. I have to do something.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up with a gasp, instinctively jerked his hands and found that they were tied to a rope hanging from the ceiling hook in the Master’s office. He looked around cautiously as he tested his cut lip with his tongue and winced. The room was empty and dark except for the desk lamps eerie glow. The bruises and cuts on his face throbbed and his body felt like he had been run over by a bus. 

Suddenly, the door swung open and a man hurried in and turned on the lights, closing the door behind him. Dean’s head jerked forward and his eyes widened as he recognized Grange with his big hunting bag. The Master would kill Grange if he tried to do anything… Dean shook his bonds as he tried in vain to get free. “Grange, no!” Dean whispered urgently. Grange walked over to the Master’s desk as if he hadn't heard Dean, rested his bag and started taking out his throwing knives, one after another, until they made a nice line on the desk.

Finally, Grange looked at him and as Dean watched with growing horror, his mouth slowly turned up into an evil grin that distorted his whole face. Dean gaped. “Grange?”

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long, Dean.” Grange sighed as he walked over to Dean, picking at the nail of his finger with a smaller knife. “Finally, I can show you what I really like to do with these knives.” 

No… this can’t be happening… Grange had been the only person Dean felt he could trust with Sam, the only one that had expressed anger toward the Master - even suggested he’d confront the Master about what he was doing to Dean… And all the training, all the hunting they had done together, saving Sam from the Shtriga...How could he be evil? But he was a different person now, almost like a shifter pretending to be Grange. But there was no way the shifter could have survived, and those were silver knives Grange was fondling. 

“Oh no, Dean. I´m no shifter or ghoul.” Grange said as he came to stand just inches away. He pointed his blade at Dean´s nipple and flicked it slowly back and forth as Dean gasped and struggled.

“Your beloved Grange, the man you could trust with your brother. You really think someone like that could be true? No one cares about you, Dean. After you repeatedly disobeyed your Master, he has finally given me permission to kill you slowly. And guess who’s going to take your place as the Master’s bitch, Dean? That’s right. Your precious little Sammy boy. You’ve failed.”

At those words, Dean felt something snap. Suddenly he felt energy well up inside him. He swung his leg up as hard as he could right into Grange’s groin and as Grange gurgled and staggered around, he worked the ropes around his wrists. The Master’s ropes had never been that tight - he’d just never tried to escape before. Slipping his hands out of the ropes, he dashed to the desk where the knives lay invitingly and as he sensed Grange turning toward him, he turned quickly with the knife in hand. The knife flew through the air and right into Grange’s heart. Grange looked down at the knife sticking in his chest and then looked up at Dean and began to laugh loudly.

“You killed him! You killed your friend Grange! Unfortunately, you still haven’t killed me and I have specific instructions.” 

Dean couldn’t comprehend what had happened as he watched this thing in Grange’s body rush toward him and put his hands around Dean’s neck to strangle him. Dean grabbed the wrists of the monster Grange, as he felt himself grow faint from the lack of air. How could he kill this monster even if he could get out from it’s clutches?

In the haze, he heard the trailer door bang open and what sounded like Sam’s voice chanting something in a foreign language.

The monster’s hold weakened and Dean fell out of it’s clutches, leaning on his knees as he gasped for breath. Grange had turned toward Sam with fire in his eyes, but he couldn’t move. The words were keeping him frozen in place. He clutched his neck as if he was being choked by the words and then suddenly with a whooshing sound a black smoke rose from his open mouth and flew up through the ceiling, where it seemed to swirl and burn red before disappearing all together.

As Dean watched the ceiling open-mouthed, he suddenly heard a whisper from the crumpled body on the ground.

“Dean.”

“Grange?”

Dean rushed over to the body and cradled the face in his arms. 

“A demon… I’m so sorry,” Grange gasped.

Dean felt the tears well and tumble down his face.

“I’m sorry, Grange. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know…”

“Not… your … fault….” Grange sighed, then his whole body seemed to collapse further as it lost life.

“Noooooooo!!” Dean wailed as he cradled the head and rocked back and forth.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Dean, you heard Grange.” Sam said gently. “It’s not your fault. He was being possessed by a demon. The Master is also a demon, Dean. A powerful demon. Ruby says I can't fight him yet, but she can train me. Let’s go!” 

Dean couldn’t face him. He couldn’t bear to look into those hazel eyes.

“No.”

“What? Why? Please, Dean.” Sam pleaded.

“Sam. I’m done. You go. Leave. I can't protect you and I can’t fight it anymore. You should have let me die. LEAVE!” Dean shouted into the silent room.

“But, Dean… Ruby says…”

“I SAID, LEAVE!” Dean shouted as he turned and pushed Sam away. There was a thud as Sam was thrown against the wall of the trailer. 

“Dean…?” Sam looked at him in fear. 

“I suggest we do as he says, Sam.” Ruby stood quietly by the open door. She grabbed Sam by the arm as he slumped limply beside her and pulled him toward her. Sam backed out of the door, stumbling as he continued to stare at Dean’s face in anguish.

“I will come back. I promise.” He said as the door closed in front of him.

As Dean sat with the body of his friend and mentor lying before him, the shadows in the far corner of the room moved, and the Master stepped into the light.

“So, you are a demon.” said Dean, his voice lifeless. “Will you kill me now?”

“Nah. The old you is pretty much dead already and I have use for you. The demon juice that I’ve been giving you over the years has been slowly but surely changing you into a living demon, much stronger than the spirits that can be easily sent back to Hell, like Sam did to one of my many minions. Killing your friend has readied you for the next step.”

He walked over to Dean.

“Here. Give this gal a call. I want to see how well you’ve learned your lessons.”

A piece of paper with a phone number and a name - Dean recognized it as one he had received from a customer just recently. A pretty blond with a nice smile. 

Dean shrugged and picked up the paper. “Sounds like fun.”


End file.
